


The Duck Who Loved Me

by kafka_wannabe



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), James Bond AU, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Russian Mafia, Russsian duck spies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafka_wannabe/pseuds/kafka_wannabe
Summary: If you're reading this, you're either a friend of mine or some poor soul who somehow stumbled across it in the dark little corners of this hellscape of a website. I'm not generally one to write fanfic, but I for some reason decided to create an evil little James Bond fanfic, in an AU where the Russians have duck supersoldiers. Is this weird? Yeah. Is it meant to be weird? Oh, oh yes it is. So, have fun. Or not. I don't care. Whatever.
Relationships: James Bond/Natalia the Duck
Kudos: 2





	The Duck Who Loved Me

Three years ago, Moscow, Russia.

It was dark in the city, that time near midnight when the only people out are criminals and the police. Moscow was quiet, covered in a blanket of nighttime and secrets. It stifled the sleeping buildings, keeping them quiet in the night, and blew through the market square listening for conspiracies and lies. If you had been standing there, in the square, just about then, you would've heard the sound of a car, tearing through the back roads and behind buildings. It grew nearer and nearer, then seemed to get farther away. Suddenly, it burst into the open square and sped across the paved ground, racing towards the other side. Behind it came a larger car. The first one was smaller, sportier, an Aston Martin. The second was one of those big armored cars that you see in envoys. Two men hung out of the side window, shooting at the first car, round after round. If you had been there, you probably would've run across the pavement and hid behind a trash can. You wouldn't have seen the Aston Martin turn behind some building and race off into the night.

But what you would've seen is very limited.

Because inside of that Aston Martin was a spy. Bond. James Bond, as a matter of fact. And Natalia. He didn't know Natalia's last name, but he trusted her. As much as a spy could trust anyone.

He was driving as fast as he could, gun in hand, shooting at his pursuers whenever they gained on him. The wind whipped past the car as they flew through the streets, leaving the gala and the diplomats far behind. He had the files, and that was what mattered. As long as they could get out of the city and back to the safe house without being followed, they would be fine. He was silent as he leaned out the window and fired two shots at the car behind them, veering away from a curb and continuing down an alleyway.

And then...

"Quack quack quack quack quack," Natalia said.

"What do you mean pull over the car?" Bond was panting as he reached for another gun strapped to his leg.

"Quack quack, quack quack quack quack quack." She looked at him with menace in her eyes and pulled a gun from under her wing.

"You're in on this, too? You betrayed me, Natalia?" He pulled the car over in the alley, trying to figure out how to get the gun before she took the files.

"Quack quack quack quack," she said. She had gone from frightened prey to predator in an instant.

"You can pry those files out of my cold, dead hands," he grimaced.

"Quack," she said smoothly, and before he knew what was happening, had the files from the glove compartment in her beak. He grabbed for her foot, but she slipped away, returning his attack with a swift kick to the leg.

"Natalia, you don't have to do this. I thought we had something. Apparently not."

"Quack quack quack, Quack." She pulled the trigger, shooting him in the arm. Files in hand, she rolled down the passenger window and flapped out of the car, into the streets below.

"Goddamnit!" James said, "Natalia!"

She didn't turn around as he called out her name, continuing to waddle across the pavement and into the empty streets.

"Natalia," he whispered, one last time, as he watched her feathery tail fade slowly into the Moscow night.


End file.
